Strike
Strike is a large multiplayer map featured in Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 (only available through the Resurgence Pack DLC), and Call of Duty Online. It was added to Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered on December 13th, 2016. Overview Strike is a very urban map with the largest open space being the two roads that run through the map. There are many small buildings that see little combat, although a good sniper can control a large area of the map while being safely planted inside one. Light Machine Guns are favored here. The two main intersecting streets (in the middle of the map creating a "T" below the marketplace) are where the most choke points for snipers and assault classes are located. The apartment block to the south provides sniper points covering nearly the entire map. Be aware of the towers to the West, they provide a blind corner for rushers. There are long lines of view, and most fighting occurs building-to-building across the streets. People tend to enjoy this map most with Team Deathmatch or Headquarters settings. Desert Camouflage is often preferred. Old School Mode Strike appears in Old School Mode as a supported map. It features a total of 9 sprites. * Dragunov - Found inside the hotel at the southern end of the map. * M4A1 - Found inside the building to the south of the statue. * Juggernaut - Found in the middle of archways directly to the west of the statue, near the AK-47. * AK-47 - Found directly to the west of the statue, near Juggernaut. * RPD - Found outside the front of the cafe across the road from the statue, near Stopping Power. * Stopping Power - Found inside the cafe across the road from the statue, near the RPD. * M1014 - Found inside the market towards the northern end of the map. * P90 - Found inside the store near the T-Intersection. * M14 - Found on the ground floor of the nursery to the east of the store. Gallery Strike minimap overlay CoD4.png|Strike's minimap with compass_overlay_map_mp_strike.iwi applied Strike2.jpg|Strike, as it appears in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2's Resurgence Pack. Strike MWR.png|A view of Strike in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered. Strike View MWR.png Trivia Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare *There is a jeep on the loading screen that doesn't appear on the map. *In the files is a file called "compass_overlay_map_mp_strike.iwi", when applied to the minimap it points to key points of the map. It is possible this was done during map development. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 *On one of the walls it says "USA go home". *If the player goes far enough out of the map, they can see a picture of a city. *The Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 version's lighting is substantially brighter. *There are mortars, ZPU-4 anti-aircraft guns, and Sentry Guns on the roofs of some buildings. *Chickens have been added to the marketplaces on this map. *Although this map is set in the Middle East, the license plates on the cars are Russian. *The building in the north-east of the map has an inaccessible ladder which would lead to the roof of the building. *In the Building towards B in Search and Destroy and where OpFor spawns in Team Deathmatch, there is a new door that has been added to the back of the building which was not there in Call of Duty 4. de:Strike ru:Удар Category:Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Multiplayer Maps Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare Remastered Multiplayer Maps